Business intelligence (BI) refers to computer-based techniques used in identifying, extracting, and analyzing business data (e.g., associated costs and incomes, sales revenue by products, etc.). Common functions of business intelligence technologies are reporting, analytics, data mining, process mining, complex event processing, business performance management, benchmarking, and text mining. To organize and present the business data in a human readable form (often by querying a plurality of data sources and compiling results), reports are created and run and can number into the hundreds or even thousands. This group of reports may be referred to as the reporting environment of an organization. The way in which these reports relate to and interconnect with one another may be referred to as the reporting model of the reporting environment. A plethora of reporting tools and software exist for creating and managing such reports.